The present invention relates to a data processing device and method for a high voltage direct current (HVDC) transmission system.
High voltage direct current (HVDC) transmission indicates converting alternating current (AC) power produced at a power station into DC power by a transmission site to transmit the DC power, and then re-converting the DC power into the AC power by a reception site to supplying the AC power.
An HVDC transmission system is applied to submarine cable power transmission, large-amount long-distance power transmission, interconnection between AC systems, etc. Also, the HVDC transmission system enables different frequency systems interconnection and asynchronism interconnection.
The transmission site converts the AC power into the DC power. That is, since transmitting the AC power by using a submarine cable is significantly dangerous, the transmission site converts the AC power into the DC power to transmit the DC power to the reception site.
Such an HVDC transmission system uses the measurement of a voltage/current on one or more points to control a system.
The HVDC system includes a plurality of measuring interface systems (MIS) for measuring the voltage/current. The MIS transmits the measurement of the voltage or current to a control part through an optical distribution module (ODM). That is, the ODM transmits data from the plurality of MIS s to the control part of the HVDC system.
In this case, since the plurality of MISs is connected to a single ODM and transmits a lot of data to the ODM, an arbiter module that may perform arbitration is added so that a specific MIS may occupy the bus to transmit data, or time division multiplexing (TDM) is used in which an MIS occupying the bus varies over time.
However, in the method of using the arbiter module, the arbiter module arbitrates so that the plurality of MISs may sequentially occupy the bus to transmit data but a signal approving the usage of the bus is transmitted in a Daisy-Chain style among the plurality of MISs, thus when an intermediate MIS is out of order or empty, there is a limitation in that the following MIS may not transmit data.
Even in the TDM scheme, data is transmitted in the Daisy-Chain style, thus when an intermediate MIS is out of order or empty, there is a limitation in that the following MIS may not transmit data, and since there are many cases where data is transmitted in series and is bypassed, there is a limitation in that there is a high probability of errors in the data transmission process.